The phoenix and the wolf
by Wassermagierin
Summary: friendship story After Tala lost the championships, he thinks about a certain phoenix. He realizes that, in the end, it was him who made a mistake, not Kai. Happy ending . Rated T because of 1 word.


Hi, I just SO wanted to make another Oneshot, and this was the first thing that came to my mind. Probably because Kai and Tala are my favourite characters cuddles Kai and Tala plushies

Tala: "Aren't we lucky, Kai?"

Kai: "At least she has too much schoolwork to do now that she's in the 8th grade and learning not only French but also Latin…"

Tala: And that is so good because…?"

Kai: "She doesn't have enough time to write that story that she wants to write in which we get turned into chibis."

Tala: remembers the two of them as chibis and shudders "Yep, that's _definitely_ a good thing."

hasn't heard anything Max, you as my third favourite character, can do the disclaimer.

Max: sugarhigh "Wassermagierin doesn't own Beyblade or Tyson would have lost against Kai and would have had to go on a diet long ago."

Tyson: "What? HEY!"

Now let's start with the story.

…I still remember it like yesterday…

…the last day I saw you before you left the abbey…

In the afternoon, the demonstration of a new Beyblade had taken place.

Black Dranzer.

She was actually nothing more than a clone of your Dranzer, except that Black Dranzer fed on negative emotions, memories and thoughts of the wielder and the adversary.

She was strong. She sliced through the testblades like they were made of butter. You were fascinated by it. I heard you muttering to Dranzer "If we keep training, you'll become just as strong as Black Dranzer".

You, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and me always had a stronger bond with our bitbeast than any other person. We shared a mind link with them, we could talk to our bitbeast, and they could talk to us. The punishments always were more bearable like this.

Ian often said that our eyes seemed to represent our bitbeasts' element. Yours are red like fire, and mine are icy blue. Our mothers told us that, too. Before they were killed.

And now, I wonder, why I never noticed that that evening, your eyes weren't the usual red, but much darker…

After you had joined our team again and used Black Dranzer, your eyes were that colour too.

Now I know what it meant.

Black Dranzer had been controlling you. Twice.

You had absolutely no control over the events that night.

You must have left our room while we were sleeping, defeating all the security measures protecting the blade. As you launched it, its power got out of hand. You weren't able to fully control it.

Half of the abbey was destroyed that night.

As I was sneaking through the abbey a few days ago, I heard your grandfather and Boris talking about an experiment they performed on you…successfully.

Project 471… The experiment that was used to erase memories. Yes, they had erased your memories of the abbey, and then sent you away to live with your grandfather. _Boris_ told us that you had been able to escape and left us to rot in the abbey.

I hated you for leaving. I _hated_ you. My best friend that was like a brother to me. And as you returned to Russia for the Championships I called you many names…

…Traitor…Bastard…

And now here I am, standing in the stadium, with Wolborg at my feet. I lost. Boris was going to be arrested.

Spencer, Ian, Bryan and me…we've got nowhere to go now…nowhere to stay.

You are standing there, smiling at that boy Tyson because he won. Your grandfather would be arrested too…

But you don't care…because you have friends that care about you. Not that we don't care about each other, but your friends at least got a home…

Now your gaze falls on me. I turn away. I can't stand looking into your eyes. Not now. Not after everything that I have done.

You didn't make any mistakes… but I did.

I betrayed our friendship, and I broke a promise that we made. I can hear your voice in my head 'No matter what happens, we'll always stay friends Tala, right?' And I had answered 'Of course Kai, I promise'

You're walking towards me. I want to go away, but I can't move my legs.

Now you're right in front of me. I'm still staring at the floor.

"Great match" you say, and I finally looked up, my eyes wide. You're smiling, barely, but it's still there. You offered me your hand. Now I smiled too. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late for our friendship yet, I think as I take your hand.

And then you did the unexpected.

You hugged me.

The hug, just as our smiles, was just a small one, and it didn't last longer than a few seconds, but I still hugged you back.

I know your teammates and the other teams are gaping at us (I swear that pink haired girl looked ready to kill us, as were the other neko-jins), and Mr Dickenson, and three people that are Max's mother and Tyson's dad and grandfather are smiling. Bry, Ian and Spence are also smiling. But I don't care. All that counts is that I've got my best friend back.

I guess, in the end… there really is no end, just… new beginnings.

Well, how did you like it? By the way, the last sentence is from Raven (Teen Titans) in the episode the end part 3. It's one of the things that inspired me to write this.

Review please, and also look at my other stories 

Now…where is my lollypop?

Ray: "I think Tyson stole it."

"TYSON!!!" runs away to find him and her lollypop

the others sweatdrop

Kenny: "Eh, just don't hurt him too much?"

they hear Tyson's scream followed by maniacal laughter

Max: "I think it's too late for that."

Dizzy: "Yep, she already found him."

Ray, Kai and Tala: shaking their head and muttering "Embarrassing. Completely embarrassing."

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


End file.
